kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Halloween Town
Halloween Town is a world found in all the Kingdom Hearts games so far. It is based on Tim Burton's classic stop-motion film, The Nightmare Before Christmas. The ruler of this world is Jack Skellington even though he is not the mayor. This is most likely because he is in charge of making Halloween. Santa Claus is the ruler of the Christmas Town section. Setting Based on the holiday of Halloween, Halloween Town is in a constant state of night. The main light comes from the bright full moon overhead. The theme for the area is a twisted, gothic, and creepy appearance. Guillotine Plaza (called Town Square in Kingdom Hearts II) is named after the deadly guillotine in the middle of the area. There is also a fountain full of green water and various ledges to climb on. In Kingdom Hearts II, the area takes on a slightly different appearance, the fountain now squirts water that deals damage if hit, the guillotine can come down on characters for damage if they pass beneath it, one of the gates (with presents behind it) deals damage if Sora and company come near it, and nearby grates spew poisonous gas. In both games, the Square links directly to Dr. Finkelstein's Lab, where much of the exposition for both games is initially given. In Kingdom Hearts, it also links to Guillotine Gate, which serves as the entrance to Halloween Town. Nearby there is a Graveyard that serves as a connection to the other places in both games. In Kingdom Hearts II, the gravestones can be knocked over for Drive Orbs and damage. In both games, the Graveyard leads to Moonlight Hill (called Curly Hill in Kingdom Hearts II), with a sundae swirl hill that can unfurl in Kingdom Hearts to take the party to the next area. In Kingdom Hearts II, the left fork in the Graveyard also takes the party to the Hinterlands, a quiet wood that leads to the trees encarved with various symbols of other holidays. They in fact lead to towns of varying holidays - Christmas, Easter, St. Patrick's Day, Thanksgiving, Independance Day and Valentine's Day. In Kingdom Hearts, travelling over Moonlight Hill takes the party to the Bridge leading to Oogie's Manor and the Evil Playroom within that serves as the hideout of Lock, Shock, and Barrel, as well as Oogie Boogie's own Torture Chamber. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Roxas is seen fighting Heartless through with the aid of Xigbar and fighting a Heartless that appears to look like a giant suit of knight's armor wielding an equally large sword. Apparently, the armor is attacking the town and poses a threat to the Halloween Festival. Roxas and Xigbar then set out to defeat the Heartless. Jack Skellington will also appear in this world. Oogie Boogie and his henchmen Lock, Shock, and Barrel are also to appear in this world. Pete was seen confronting Roxas and Axel at one point in this world. In Kingdom Hearts II, the Hinterlands will take characters to Yuletide Hill, which they can travel down to reach Christmas Town. In Christmas Town, characters can visit with Santa Claus himself in Santa's House and explore the Shipping & Recieving and Wrapping Rooms of the Toy Factory. Late in the game, characters can also go by Christmas Tree Plaza to fight a boss battle. Areas Kingdom Hearts: * Guillotine Gate * Guillotine Square * Lab Entryway * Lab * Graveyard * Curly Hill * Bridge * Oogie's Manor Kingdom Hearts II: * Graveyard * Halloween Town Square * Dr. Finkelstein's Lab * Curly Hill * Hinterlands * Yuletide Hill * Candy Cane Lane * Santa's House * Toy Factory: Shipping and Receiving * Toy Factory: The Wrapping Room * Christmas Tree Plaza Characters Image:Jackskellington0.jpg|Jack Skellington Image:Reindeer.jpg|The Skeleton Reindeer Image:Sally.jpg|Sally Image:Zero.jpg|Zero Image:Dr. Finklestein.jpg|Dr. Finkelstein Image:The Mayor.jpg|The Mayor of Halloween Town Image:Lock.jpg|Lock Image:Shock.jpg|Shock Image:Barrel.jpg|Barrel Image:Oogie Boogie.jpg|Oogie Boogie Image:Santa Claus.jpg| Santa Claus Image:Santa_Helper-2.jpg|Male Elf Image:Santa_Helper.jpg|Female Elf Image:Santareindeer.jpg|Santa's Reindeer Image:Bathtub.jpg|Bathtub Image:Experiment.png|The Experiment Outfit ;Sora Sora wears a black outfit quite similar that of a vampire. His hands also have white gloves that are typical to Disney characters. He has fake, skeletal bat wings on his back and wears a pumpkin mask on the right side of his face. He has black makeup all over his face, so as to blend into the gothic atmosphere. ;Donald Donald wears mummy-like bandages that cover almost all of his body. A gap in the bandages shows that there is nothing under them. The make-up is used mostly everywhere. ;Goofy Goofy has the look of Frankenstein's monster, with screws coming out of the sides of his head. His nose is recolored as a tiny jack-o-lantern. ;Riku In Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories, when Riku visits this world in Reverse: Rebirth, he takes on a slightly darker look, such darker skin and menacing eyes, suggesting any outsider who visits this world changes his appearance. ;King Mickey In Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories, when Riku visits this world in Reverse: Rebirth, the King takes on a slightly darker look, such darker skin and menacing eyes, suggesting any outsider who visits this world changes his appearance. Image:Sorahalloweentownrender.jpg|Sora as a Vampire Image:Donaldhalloweenrender.jpg|Donald as Mummy Image:Goofyhalloweentownrender.jpg|Goofy as Frankenstein Heartless Image:Shadow.jpg|Shadow Image:Gargoyle.jpg|Gargoyle Image:White Mushroom.png|White Mushroom Image:Black Fungus.png|Black Fungus Image:Rare Truffle.png|Rare Truffle Image:Search_Ghost-Heartless.jpg|Search Ghost Image:Wightknightheartless.jpg|Wight Knight Image:Chimera render.png|Chimera (Final Mix only) Image:200px-Sincorazon_KH2_Sepulturero.jpg‎|Graveyard Image:Emerald_Blues.PNG|Emerald Blues Image:CreeperPlant-Artwork.jpg|Creeper Plant Image:200px-Sincorazon_KH2_SoldadoDePlomo.jpg|Toy Soldier Image:Bulky_Vendor.jpg|Bulky Vendor Image:Candleghost6vl.png|Trick Ghost Image:ArmoredKnight-Artwork.jpg|Armored Knight Image:Sincorazon_KH2_GranTaladro.jpg|Driller Mole Image:Prison Keeper.png|Prison Keeper Treasures ''Kingdom Hearts'' ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Dalmatians *40, 41, & 42 - On the steep bank in the Bridge area. *64, 65, & 66 - Return to Moonlight Hill after locking the keyhole and go in the door to the right. The chest will be right in front of you. *67, 68, & 69 - Under Jack's house in Guillotine Plaza. *70, 71, & 72 - In Guillotine Plaza, on the high ledge with the two jack o'lanterns to the left of Guillotine Gate. Glide is required. Trinities Note: in Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix the Red Trinity has been moved to the gate near to Oogie's Manor. This way, it can be activated at any time in the game after gaining the access to this area. Trivia *Halloween Town is one of the only Disney world that didn't follow the plot of its original movie (with some alterations to suit the game's story) in its first debut. In Kingdom Hearts, it only bore similarities to the beginning of The Nightmare Before Christmas (plot wise) and didn't actually get to the movie's main plot until Kingdom Hearts II (which even then, it's implied by certain pieces of dialogue that the events of Halloween Town in the game take place AFTER the movie, such as Santa's "What trouble did you bring about this time, Jack" retort Jack, when questioned by [[Sora], stated that it's a "long story"], as well as Jack's line about how he wasn't even the one who told Lock, Shock, and Barrel to come to Christmas Town this time). *In Kingdom Hearts, after the battle against Oogie Boogie (where he fuses with Oogie's Manor), the site is then called "Manor Ruins." *The save point at Oogie's Manor, i.e. Evil Playroom, does appear at the landing menu of the gummi sequence as long as the manor is up. After defeating Oogie Boogie and sealing the Keyhole in Halloween Town, the save point at Guillotine Gate is the sole save point in Halloween Town. *Maleficent does not change while she is in this world, due to her already sinister attire. However, shadows, wizards, and darkballs change to look somewhat decayed. *Along with Deep Jungle, Halloween Town was cut from the Kingdom Hearts Manga *Revealed in Brady's Kingdom Hearts II offical strategy guide The Nightmare Before Christmas world was added simply because of the overwhelming fanbase. *In Kingdom Hearts 2 this world is turned into a Fusion World much like Olympus Colesium due to it turned into Halloween town and christmas town like Olympus Colesium turned into the Colesium and the Underworld. Gallery Image:HalloweenTownTitle.png|Logo of Halloween Town. Image:Halloween Town.png|Halloween Town as it appears in Kingdom Hearts II. fr:Ville d'Halloween Category:Worlds